


No Sacrifice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Sacrifice

Title: No Sacrifice  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #46: Sacrifice  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Thanks to my forever beta, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , for her help with this and everything.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

No Sacrifice

~

**One**

~

“But he’s so... unpleasant,” Hermione said.

“Mmmm,” Harry replied, distracted.

“And his hair’s so greasy,” said Ron, Hermione nodding in agreement.

“Soft,” Harry corrected, smiling faintly.

“He’s a bloody Death Eater,” Ron continued, beginning to get agitated.

“Was,” Harry corrected.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Ron’s arm before speaking.

“Harry, we just don’t want you to settle for less than true love. There’s no need to sacrifice yourself.”

“I’m not,” Harry insisted, eyes soft as he watched Severus across the room. “All that stuff you said may be true, but I promise, it’s no sacrifice to be with him.”

~

**Two**

~

“He’s young,” Minerva said.

“Not too young to be sent to kill a madman and win a war,” Severus said pointedly.

Minerva blushed, looking away. “People will talk,” she finally said.

“Indeed. They will talk no matter what I do,” Severus replied.

“When did it... happen?” she asked.

“Not while he was a student,” Severus said. “And that is all you need to know, I believe.”

She sighed. “I’m just concerned, Severus. I want you to be content, not unhappy.”

He nodded, watching Harry with his friends. “I know that. Be assured, this is no sacrifice. Harry is my gift.”

~

**Three**

~

They met in the center of the room, conscious of everyone watching.

“You survived, I see.”

Harry grinned, stepping closer to Severus. “Yeah.”

Severus placed a hand on Harry’s waist, leading him into a formal dance. They looked the picture of elegance as they swept around the room.

“I saw your friends interrogating you,” Severus murmured.

Harry smiled. “I saw Minerva grilling you,” he said.

“Shall we even have friends by the time this is over?” Severus speculated.

Harry shrugged. “I’m prepared to make that sacrifice,” he said. “You’re worth it.”

“Idealistic Gryffindor.”

“Cynical Slytherin.”

“A perfect match,” Severus murmured.

~


End file.
